


Step Brothers

by MnstrFrc



Category: Godzilla vs. Kong (2020), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Kong: Skull Island (2017), Step Brothers (2008)
Genre: AU Story, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Summary: THEY GROW UP SO FAST
Relationships: Godzilla Junior/Princess Luna, Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Kong/Ginormica
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Godzilla/Minilla Son of Gojirin a purple female Godzilla is putting cheese on his potato chips and cooking it on the microwave.

Elsewhere

Kong/Kong JR. Son of Kiko a albino Kong is getting some cloths on. He smell his pants to make sure their clean or not.

Gojirin tell her son she's leaving for work.

Gojirin: Minilla. I'm going to work, so take care now.  
Godzilla: Yeah, mom. I'm watching the Wii Fit Trainer lady here.  
Gojirin: Rrrrrrrright. I'm leaving now.  
Godzilla: Bye, mom!

Godzilla see how sexy the Wii Fit Trainer is.

Kong is playing his music Rockband. His father Kiko came in and tell him he's leaving for work.

Kiko: Kong. I'm leaving for work today. Oh, and one more thing, don't ask Pizza Planet for extra food.  
Kong: WHAT IF I WANT WINGS?!  
Kiko: You don't need that.  
Kong: BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, DAD!

Kiko gave a meeting to all these company people, humans, robots, aliens, and monster creatures.

Kiko: The new development is what we're creating will help us to...

He see a beautiful monster sitting while listening to the meeting. He see Gojirin is so beautiful. She felt shy and nervous.

Kiko: To put your face between those breasts...  
ALL: AW! Huh? (LAUGHING)  
Gojirin: (giggling)  
Kiko: I'm sorry. I just don't know what happen to me there. I must've lost my train of thought.

Kiko and Gojirin went into this room and started making love. Two different spices starting to make love.

Gojirin: My name is Gojirin.  
Kiko: My name is Kiko, gorgeous.  
Gojirin: You run what kinda company again?  
Kiko: I'm more like a doctor. You?  
Gojirin: A business company.  
Kiko: I have a big house and I have a 240 year old son.  
Gojirin: You have a son?  
Kiko: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I--  
Gojirin: Hush. I have a son in my apartment.  
Kiko: Really?  
Gojirin: Really, really.

They both share their love again.

Two months later, they got married. All the humans, robots, and creatures cheer. But the sons feel heartbroken, jealous, mad, ruined.

Kiko: I want to thank you all for coming here today, to this happy wedding. I want to give a toast to my son, Kong Jr., we want to welcome you to our arms.  
Kong: Oh, get a room, dad!  
Kiko: Oh, for Christ-- KONG!

Kong walked out!

Gojirin: I don't know what I want to say. But I wish my youngest son, Godzilla Junior would be here. But he's with his girlfriend, Princess Luna. They're both in the moon having a picnic together. But my oldest son, Minilla. I know he looks so sad, it's because he was let go from his job at Pet's Mart, so he'll be living with us.  
Godzilla: I wasn't fire from my job, I was laid off. You wouldn't know the difference. I DIDN'T WANT SALMON! I SAID IT FOUR TIMES! This wedding is horse shit!

Godzilla walked out!

Gojirin and Godzilla are in the car driving along with a Uhaul truck. They're moving. Godzilla is so sad.

Gojirin: Someone is quite back there.  
Godzilla: I'm not gonna call him dad, mom.  
Gojirin: Well, Minilla--  
Godzilla: And call me Godzilla now.  
Gojirin: Godzilla. Your 250 years old. I would not expect you calling him dad.  
Godzilla: Well I'm not to, ever! Even if there's a fire. Kong better not get in my face, cause I'll drop that motherfucker.  
Gojirin: Jesus, Godzilla!

At home. Kiko and his son Kong are eating bowls squids.

Kong: I think you need to think about your options. I know your marry and though. But that does not mean they have to live here.  
Kiko: Kong. It's time we move on.  
Kong: Dad, we're apes. Okay, here's the things we've done. We like to shit the door open, we go fishing, we talk about pussy, we make our own beef jerky. That's what we do and now that is all wreck!  
Kiko: We've never done those kind of things.

Godzilla: What kind doctor he is?  
Gojirin: A Medical Doctor.  
Godzilla: Where he use to go to Medical?  
Gojirin: We went to Northwestern and John Hopkins, is that good for you?  
Godzilla: No, it's not.  
Gojirin: Godzilla, those are prestigious schools.  
Godzilla: I smoked pot with Johnny Hopkins.  
Gojirin: You don't know anyone named Johnny Hopkins.  
Godzilla: It was Johnny Hopkins and Sloan Kettering. And they were blazing that shit up every day.

Kong: Okay, dad, suppose Gojirin see me coming out of the shower. Gojirin see my sexy chest cubes and my ball throat. She takes one good look at me and say "Oh, my God. I had with the old bull, now I want the young calf." And she grabbed me by the wiener.  
Kiko: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

They drive to this nice big house.

Gojirin: Come on, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: I'm fine here, mom.

Kiko: Hey, honey! God, you're so cute when you come up here Where's your son?  
Gojirin: Oh, he's in the car. He's still sad he miss his old apartment home.

Don: Hey, Kiko. What's all the commotion?  
Kiko: Oh, hey, Don!  
Don: Is that your wife Gojirin?  
Gojirin: Right here, Don.  
Don: Can I come over this afternoon and touch your face?  
Gojirin: Sure.  
Don: Okay, bye guys. Heel, Scud! Scud! Heel!

Kiko: Gojirin, this is my son, Kong Jr.  
Kong: Call me Kong.  
Gojirin: Hi, Kong.  
Kong: Can you make my a grill cheese sandwich?  
Gojirin: Why of course.  
Kiko: No. He need to loose some calories.  
Kong: But I'm hungry.  
Kiko: Look at your right hand, Kong. Come on over I got some room you'll like to see.

Kong see Godzilla coming out of the car and they both meet each other for the first time.

Godzilla: Hey.  
Kong: Hey.  
Godzilla: I'm Godzilla.  
Kong: I'm Kong. But you have to call me dragon.  
Godzilla: You have to call me nighthawk.

Dinner. Kiko and Gojirin gave a happy smile, but Godzilla and Kong gave a grumpy look. Godzilla made a strange sound drinking. Kong put too much ketchup on his plate.

Kiko: That's enough, Kong. Come on. (THUMP)  
Kong: I like it, man.  
Gojirin: Kong, I don't know you--

She see Godzilla took the fancy sauce.

Gojirin: You might want to try this when Godzilla's done with it. This is a fancy sauce, I made it.  
Godzilla: For me.  
Gojirin: Yes. When Godzilla is done Kong can try it with his chicken nuggets.  
Godzilla: I'm still using it.  
Gojirin: Yes, yes.  
Kong: Can I have some?  
Godzilla: I'm still using it, though.  
Kiko: That looks a lot, Minilla.  
Godzilla: Call me Godzilla, Mr. King Kong.  
Kong: Are you done now?  
Godzilla: One last big scoop.  
Kiko: That's good enough.  
Kong: Thank you.  
Gojirin: It's got ketchup and manis.  
Kong: (sniff) AUGH! No. I don't want it.  
Kiko: I'll try some.  
Gojirin: Okay.

Godzilla put his hand on the sauce and didn't want King Kong to touch it.

Gojirin: Godzilla!  
Kiko: It's okay. I didn't want it, anyway.  
Kong: But my dad's king of the castle, so if he wants fancy sauce, he should.  
Kiko: No. It's okay, Kong.  
Godzilla: If he wants fancy sauce, he should make it himself.  
Gojirin: So you know what. When you were driving around, Kong told me he was good in Kung Fu.  
Godzilla: I'm a red belt.  
Kong: I don't believe in belts. There should be no ranking when I snapped a Skullcrawler's mouth with my bare hands.  
Kiko: Come on, Kong. Not in the middle of eating.  
Gojirin: So, Kong, what you've been working on?  
Kong: Well... I manage a baseball team.  
Gojirin: Team Legaue?  
Kong: Fantasy Team.

Kong ate a nugget and see Godzilla gave Kong a mad look.

Kong: Why don't you take a picture while it last long.  
Kiko: Why don't you just knock it off, Kong.  
Kong: I'm not the one who started!  
Kiko: So, Godzilla, how about you? I heard you work at Pet's Mart.  
Godzilla: That's true, Mr. Kiko.  
Kiko: Call me Kiko.  
Godzilla: Kiko. Gojirin: Actually, I want to say Godzilla is a good singer. I heard him sing twice.  
Godzilla: I'm really really good.  
Kong: How good?  
Godzilla: I've been called the song bird my generation.  
Gojirin: He sang his song and he decided to stop and do something different.  
Kong: It's funny you say that. In fact, I can sing too. I'll sing right now. "IF YOU WANT TO GET DOWN ON THESE HAIRY BALLS!"  
Kiko: HEY!  
Kong: "WHY DON'T YOU JUST JUMP RIGHT IN!"  
Kiko: HEY!  
Kong: "IT'S A CROUCH PARTY RIGHT UP IN HERE!"  
Kiko: STOP IT!  
Kong: "WHY DON'T YOU LICK ON THIS BIG JOOOOOOOOINT!"  
Kiko: Stop it! Stop it, Kong!  
Godzilla: That's cute. I remember when I had my first beer.  
Kong: (laugh) Not so funny right now. The last thing I laugh so hard when my dinosaur fell.

Kong made Godzilla cry... :(

Kiko: Come on, Godzilla. It's okay.  
Gojirin: Hey. It's okay, honey.  
Kong: He said a mean thing first.  
Godzilla: (sobbing)  
Kiko: Come on, guys. Hey, sleeping arrangements. Kong wouldn't give up his office. So, you and Godzilla have to share room.  
Godzilla: Mom, we didn't talk about this.  
Gojirin: Well, just a few months and than you two can get new apartments. But for now, it's going to be an exciting adventure.  
Kiko: Want to show Godzilla the rooms, Kong?  
Kong: (sigh) Fine.  
Gojirin: That's nice. Thank you.  
Kong: Goodnight, Gojirin. And make me chocolate egg waffles and fresh fruits around. She's mom, though.  
Kiko: Goodnight, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Good night, Mr. Kiko.

Godzilla gave King Kong a odd hug and leave.

Kong: Upstairs that room is my dad's. Over there is the bathroom. And here, whoa, whoa. That's too far. Now listen carefully. This is my office and that is my drum set. there's one will of the house: Don't ever, ever, ever, EVER touch my drum set. You got that?  
Godzilla: Don't go in the--  
Kong: DON'T TOUCH IT!!!  
Godzilla: Alright, jeez!  
Kong: There. That was almost 7, you don't want to see me go to 10. Get your sit. My room here.

Godzilla pack his stuff and he see Kong' drum set and hear the music.

Kinko: Hey, honey.  
Gojirin: Hmm?  
Kiko: I found some places where we can ship around on my boat.  
Gojirin: Your boat?  
Kiko: My boat, it's real big and it's expensive. We could sail to Madagascar.  
Gojirin: Question. Why didn't Kong left with his mom?  
Kiko: Well, he couldn't leave with out me. Ever since we had an argument. Kong wish to stay with a therapy doctor.  
Gojirin: But you're a medical doctor.  
Kiko: I know. I've been sayin' that. So, I hear Godzilla has a little brother.  
Gojirin: His name is Godzilla Junior. Name after Godzilla Sr. my husband death.  
Kiko: I'm so sorry to hear that.  
Gojirin: It's fine. Goji and Luna became Prince and Princess of Equestria. Godzilla even try to sing his own song. But all the crow from the back laugh and hear his song was terrible. So some of the people sang Godzilla has a Mangina. But Goji help Godzilla. But sadly, Godzilla never sang a song ever again. But a year later, Junior and Luna came up a song Feel Invincible.  
Kiko: That's a good song.  
Gojirin: Yes.

Godzilla and Kong must share bedroom's together.

Kong: Hey, you awake?  
Godzilla: Yeah.  
Kong: I just want you to know I hate you. So does my dad.  
Godzilla: Well, that's fine. Because guess what. I hate you too. And this house sucks ass.  
Kong: Well, the only reason you're living here... is because me and my dad decided that your mom was really hot... and maybe we should just both bang her. And we'll put up with the retard in the meantime.  
Godzilla: Who's the retard?  
Kong: You.  
Godzilla: HEY, Y'ALL DON'T SAY THAT!  
Kong: Shut up. You'll wake up my dad and get me grounded.  
Godzilla: Just shut up.  
Kong: You and your mom are hillbillies. This is a house of learned doctors.  
Godzilla: You're not a doctor. You're a big, fat, curly-headed fuck.  
Kong: Oh, yeah?  
Godzilla: Yeah.  
Kong: I'm a curly-headed fuck?  
Godzilla: Yeah. You better not go to sleep. As soon as your eyes shut, I'm gonna punch you square in the face.  
Kong: I hope you stay still when you sleep... because I'm putting a rat trap between your legs.  
Godzilla: I'm gonna take a pillowcase and fill it full of bars of soap... and beat the shit out of you.  
Kong: I want you out of my fucking house.  
Godzilla: No way, kemosabe. This is my house now.

To be continue...


	2. Did You Touch My Drum Set?

A beautiful day, sailing in the sea with a sailboat. Kiko and Gojirin enjoying the view, while Godzilla and Kong are on deck. 

Kiko: How do you like it, honey?   
Gojirin: I wish we retired now.   
Kiko: Won't be for long. 

Kong kicked Godzilla out of the boat and fell in the water!

Godzilla: MOM! COLD! OH, GOD! COLD WATER! 

Kong gave a evil grin smile. Kong wrote something on Godzilla's t-shirt "I LOVE CRYSTAL METH" Godzilla painted a red blood on Kong's head everyone scream to see Kong got a big cut on his head and he doesn't know why everyone is afraid of him. 

Alone upstairs, Godzilla walked to Kong's office and he see Kong's drum set. He put on the headphone and started to play his drums. Godzilla keep playing and acting wild! He shout out loud his step brother name. 

Godzilla: FUCK YOU, KONG! FUCK YOU! 

Kong walked in the house and he see Godzilla laying on the couch. 

Kong: Hey.   
Godzilla: Hey.   
Kong: Why your so sweaty?   
Godzilla: I was watching Cops.   
Kong: Not suppose to have your feet on the couch. 

Godzilla move his feet and tail off the touch while Kong walked away he put them up. Kong walked upstairs at his office. He almost smell something strange. Kong check on his drum set, but... he see one of his drum sticks has a chip in it! Kong gasped and realize it was Godzilla. He stomped downstairs to the family room confront Godzilla. 

Kong: Hey, man. Did you touch my drum set?   
Godzilla: Nope.   
Kong: 'Cause, it's weird. It seems like someone definitely touches my drum set.   
Godzilla: Yeah, that is weird. In fact, I didn't touch 'em.   
Kong: HEY! 

He pulled Godzilla's legs and tail off the couch! 

Kong: DID YOU TOUCH MY DRUM SET?!   
Godzilla: HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!   
Kong: I know you touch my drum stick. 'Cause a left one has a chipped in it.   
Godzilla: You fucking crazy, man? You sound insane, do you realize that? You should be medicated.   
Kong: Fuck you, Godzilla! I know you touch my drum set, and I wanna hear that dirty little mouth admitted.   
Godzilla: You better get outta my face or I'm gonna roundhouse your ass!   
Kong: YOU SWEAR ON YOUR MOM'S LIFE THAT YOU DIDN'T! TOUCH IT THEN?   
Godzilla: I DON'T SWEAR TO SHIT!   
Kong: THAT BECAUSE YOU FUCKIN' TOUCH MY DRUM SET, 'CAUSE I KNOW COPS DOESN'T START TIL FOUR! 

Godzilla throw the remote in the couch and walked away from Kong. 

Kong: Where you going?   
Godzilla: I'm going upstairs. Because I'm gonna put mu nut sack on your drum set. Okay?!   
Kong: If you do that, I'm warning you right now, if you touch my drums, I will stab you in the neck with a knife! 

Godzilla hurry run upstairs and rubbed his balls on Kong's drum set! 

Kong: If you even go in the room, I will go ape-shit you, ya he'r me?!   
Godzilla: I don't know. Don't want to miss a spot! JOHN BONHAM'S PLAYIN' "MOBY DICK" FOR REAL!   
Kong: I swear a God! I swear a God! NO!! 

Godzilla still rubbing the drum set, Kong scream crazy and attack Godzilla! Kong grabbed Godzilla and use the headphone wire to wrap around Godzilla's head! 

Kong: I WARN YOU! THERE'S ONE RULE IN THE HOUSE, AND YOU BROKE IT! 

Godzilla elbow Kong in the face and bang his head with the drum stamp! 

  
Godzilla: (GURGLING)   
Kong: OW!   
Godzilla: (GURGLING)   
Kong: OW!   
Godzilla: (GURGLING)   
Kong: OW! 

Kong kicked Godzilla and charge up at him, but he bang his head in the bell! 

Godzilla: I DIDN'T TOUCH YER DAMN DRUM SET! 

Godzilla made Kong hit on the pictures and the lamp light. Kong made Godzilla hit and broke the drywall! Godzilla's spike back made a terrible break! 

Godzilla: I'M PRE-DIABETIC! They both screamed while falling downstairs and Godzilla got hit in the head and made the wall broke a wood! The dog, Scud braked at the window! 

Kong: YOU FUCKING FUCKER!   
Godzilla: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!   
Kong: I'M GONNA RUB MY BALLS ON YOUR MOM'S FACE!   
Scud: (barking)   
Godzilla: (SCREAMING) 

Godzilla screamed while Scud keep biting Godzilla's leg! Kong chase him! 

Kong: I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SONUVABITCH!   
Godzilla: YOU'RE DRUM SET'S A WHORE! I TEABAG YOUR FUCKING DRUM SETS!   
Kong: WELL, MY DRUM SET'S A GUY, SO THAT MAKES YOU GAY, YOU FUCKER!   
Godzilla: I'LL KILL YOU! 

Godzilla grabbed Kong's face and burn his face, and he screams in pain! 

Later. Gojirin made a company meeting with these companies and she got a phone call. 

Gojirin: Hello? Oh, hey, Barbara. Wait. What's wrong? 

She hurry drive home and see Godzilla and Kong fighting each other! Some of the neighbors see them fighting. 

Kong: BACK! TOUCH MY DRUM SETS, YOU FUCKER!   
Gojirin: OH! STOP IT! STOP IT!   
Godzilla: YOU-- RAPE! RAPE!! RAPE!!!   
Gojirin: STOP!   
Kong: STAY OUT OF THIS, GOJIRIN!   
Gojirin: OH, MY GOD! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!   
Kong: NO, GOJIRIN! 

Scud jumped on Gojirin and starting biting her! 

Gojriin: SCUD! STOP IT!   
Kong: RAGH!   
Godzilla: MY MOM IS BEING EATEN BY A DOG! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO! 

Nurse: Excuse me, Dr. Kiko. I think it's your wife on the phone.   
Kiko: Thank you, Hello?   
Gojirin: KIKO! THEIR LIKE ANIMALS! I CAN'T STOP THEM!   
Kiko: It's okay, I'll be home.   
Doctor: What's wrong, Kiko?   
Kiko: There must be a savage fight going on between my son and step son, so I gotta go.   
Doctor: Family issue, huh?   
Nurse: I don't believe in talk behind their back.   
Doctor: You know nobody likes you, though. 

Kiko driving and he see all the neighbors and dogs barking out of control, Kong wielding a baseball bat and Godzilla grabbed a motorcycle and start screamin': 

Godzilla: RAPE! RAPE!!   
Gojirin: STOP!   
Godzilla: RAPE!!! 

Kong: I'LL KILL YOU!   
Godzilla: RAGH!   
Gojirin: (screaming)   
Kiko: What the hell is going on?!   
Gojirin: KIKO! THEY WON'T STOP-- STOP IT! STOP IT!   
Kiko: Godzilla! Kong!   
Kong: STAY OUT OF THIS, DAD!   
Kiko: STOP IT! 

Godzilla grabbed a golf stick and they both bang each other on the left head side. They both felt it and collapse to the ground! 

Gojirin: WHAT THE FUCKY FUCK?! 

Both Godzilla and Kong got some ice on their heads, and their watching Shark Week. Where a shark jumped out of the water and the Mosasaurus jumped up and ate the shark! 

Kong: OH! Ah, ah...   
Godzilla: Someone got some air. SNAPS!   
Kong: OH! I still hate you.   
Godzilla: Still hate you. Such Power. It's raw power. 

Kiko and Gojirin came up and turn off the tv. 

Kong: Dad, what are you doing? It's Shark week!   
Kiko: Okay, here's the deal: Number one, you will fix that fucking drywall now. And Number two, you have one month to find jobs or you're out on your asses. I will arrange interviews for Monday, and you will go!   
Kong: Dad... Why are you talking to me like this? I'm your son.   
Kiko: I'm not buying that crap, anymore!   
Gojirin: Today I saw my own son use a motorcycle as a weapon. You yelled "rape" at the top of your lungs.   
Godzilla: Mom, I honestly thought I was gonna be raped for a second. He had the craziest look in his eyes. And at one point he said, "Let's get it on."   
Kong: That was about the fighting.   
Godzilla: See?   
Kong: I'm so not a raper!   
Godzilla: Look, I didn't touch your drum set, okay?   
Kong: I witness with my eyes your testicles touching my drum set.   
Kiko: ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! You two guys leave me no choice. No television for a week. 

BOTH: WHAT?! 

Gojirin: We are so serious, guys.   
Godzilla: YOU'RE FUCKING HIGH!   
Kong: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!   
Gojirin: This goes in Kiko wall safe...   
Godzilla: COME ON!   
Gojirin: And it's gonna stay there.   
Kong: NO!   
Kiko: Okay, okay. 

Godzilla: THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING PRISON!   
Kong: ON PLANET BULLSHIT!   
Godzilla: IN THE GALAXY OF THIS SUCKS CAMEL DICKS!

To be continue...


	3. Meeting Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna

12:30 A.M. Kiko and Gojirin are sleeping in bed together, in the next room Kong and Godzilla sleeping. But Godzilla snore and he's sleep walking, he got up of bed and walked, Kong also a sleep walker too! They both walked the hallway.

Godzilla: HI! I'M AUNT CAROL!  
Kong: HI, AUNT CAROL!

Godzilla walked downstairs! 

Kong: YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! (LAUGHING) I LIKE PIE!

They both walked to the kitchen and starting to make a mess! Kong drank orange juice and Godzilla drank coffee sugar. 

Godzilla: AUNT CAROL ON FIRE!

Kong hear in the coffee cup and throw it! Godzilla running around!

Kong: (MUMBLING)

They both walked to the van outside and drove to a super market. They walked around messing a lot of stuff. They even destroyed the security cameras, that means no witness. They drank a lot of sodas and eating chip bags. They drive back home out of control, crashing the gardens and the fences.

Until the morning, Kiko and Gojirin walk to the kitchen.

Kiko: I don't know where you learned it and I gotta say I--  
Gojirin: Oh, no.  
Kiko: What the- what happen?  
Gojirin: You think we were robbed?  
Kiko: Maybe a raccoon got over the backyard. Gojirin, is this your purse in the fridge?  
Gojirin: Yes. It's my son Minilla- I mean Godzilla. He sleep walks and he always put my purse in the fridge.  
Kiko: Kong sleep walks too.  
Gojirin: Are you kidding me?  
Kiko: No, I'm not. Look in the oven.  
Gojirin: What's in the oven? Couch pillows?  
Kiko: Yeah, Kong, he does that.  
Gojirin: (sobbing)  
Kiko: It's going to be okay.  
Gojirin: This is terrible... (sobbing)  
Kiko: Their gonna get jobs and they'll be gone for a month, okay? A month.

Godzilla and Kong snore in bed. Gojirin came to wake them up.

Gojirin: Guys. Guys. GUYS!  
Godzilla: I'll kill you Pennywise the Dancing Clown.  
Kong: The scary clown has no penis.  
Gojirin: What kinda dreams you guys having? Hey, Godzilla, Goji is coming here and he brought his girlfriend Princess Luna. You need to get ready.  
Godzilla: Goji?  
Gojirin: Yeah.  
Godzilla: SHIT.  
Kong: What's your problem?  
Godzilla: My little brother is coming here and he even brought Princess Luna to come.  
Kong: What? Prince and Princess?  
Godzilla: Yeah (yawned)  
Kong: Cute.

In the streets, the Royal Guards carrying wagon and on it is the Goliath Unicorn Godzilla Junior and the Dark Alicorn Princess Luna. 

Junior: It's going to be great to see Minilla again. What's wrong, Luna?  
Luna: You think he'll be happy to see you again?  
Junior: What do you mean?  
Luna: He must've felt jealous since our song.  
Junior: "Our song?"

He remember when both him and Luna sang Feel Invincible. All the crossover scream and love it, Gojirin was very happy her youngest son did good. But far back, Godzilla look and felt his heart broken. He tried to sing a good song, but no one like him and they love Goji. That's why Godzilla never sang again if anyone make fun on him.

Junior: Oh, that. I'm sure it's okay. It's been years that happen.  
Luna: Even we're meeting the Kongs Family. That's surprising.  
Junior: Mom told me their nice. It's going to be okay, Luna.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, she felt blushed on her face. Some of the royal guards see how cute.

They arrive. 

Gojirin: Goji! Baby!  
Junior: Hi, mom. Good to see you again.  
Gojirin: Princess Luna. I welcome thee.  
Luna: Aye, Gojirin. It's so good to see you again. Hello, you must be...  
Kiko: Kiko. This is my son Kong.  
Kong: Hello, Godzilla Junior. Hello, Princess Luna.  
Junior: Where's Minilla?  
Gojirin: He's away a bit. Let's have dinner together.

Almost at night, Gojirin gave Godzilla some fishes on a plate on the treehouse. 

Gojirin: I brought you some fish if your hungry.  
Godzilla: Thanks, mom.  
Gojirin: Come on, don't you want to see Goji?  
Godzilla: I don't think I want to. Just leave me alone, please?

Kiko: How's Godzilla?  
Gojirin: He's still sad.  
Kong: So let me get this straight. You two defeated King Sombra and made friendship in Equestria?  
Luna: Yes, Kong. Even when Goji and I first met, we were... um...  
Junior: Temporary angry at first site. We fought and starting to fall in love.  
Luna: Yes. But my big sister see how romantic we are. We even made our music song.  
Kiko: Oh, yes. Tell us about that.  
Junior: Minilla try to sing his song, but everyone on the back laugh and hated him. They want me and Luna to go out and sing. Everyone love our song and love. But poor Minilla felt heartbroken. I tried to cheer him up, he decided to leave.  
Kiko: That's terrible.  
Junior: So, where's Minilla?

Kong walked to the treehouse.

Kong: You were right about your brother. He's very good.  
Godzilla: I told you.  
Kong: He loves you and your his brother. Come on.  
Godzilla: I can't. If I did, everyone will laugh at me. You know, I still hate you, and you got some awesome lady magazines.  
Kong: Yeah, I got some cybertronian, aliens, humans magazine. Just hot to see drawing, though.

Junior: I'm surprise you got yourself a boat, Kiko.  
Kiko: Yeah, but soon Gojirin and I are about to retired to explore the world. But we need to save money.  
Junior: What if I help you to buy the house and make it higher enough to your money to your trip?  
Kiko: That would be great.  
Gojirin: But the boys.  
Kiko: They'll get themselves apartment and we're gonna have a better life, honey.

Godzilla: Holy shit!  
Kong: What?  
Godzilla: Three hot queen bee chicks.  
Kong: Careful, I bought that a while back.  
Junior: Hi, Kong. Minilla! How you've been?  
Godzilla: Hi, Goji.  
Junior: Still sad or mad?  
Godzilla: Just sad and I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you came here. How's Princess Luna?  
Junior: She's fine, but she feels sorry for you. How about you join and I'll be by your side.  
Godzilla: We talked about it, I can't.  
Junior: Come on, Minilla, your a legendary monster! Mom would be proud, follow your heart.  
Godzilla: Follow me heart? I can't. I'm very sorry.  
Junior: (sigh)

They're ready to leave.

Junior: It was nice seeing you, Kiko. Love you, Mom.  
Gojirin: Love you too, sweety. Be safe!  
Luna: Thank you, Gojirin and Kiko. We will see each other again.  
Kiko: You as well, Princess.

Godzilla and Kong still reading, until they both hear a woman scream for help!

Susan: HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!

Susan Murphy is being attack by the Gangreen Gang!

Susan: LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU CREEPS!  
Ace: Now that's not nice, what do ya say, boys?  
Snake: SSSSSS... LET'SSSSSSSS CUT HER OPEN.  
Big Billy: (LAUGHING)  
Kong: HEY! Leave the lady alone.  
Ace: What's this? Two big guys?  
Lil' Arturo: They don't look so tough.  
Grubber: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!  
Ace: Why don't you freaks head home before you get hurt. OR why don't you punch me in the face if your man enough? Go on, punch me in the face, I dare ya!

Kong gave a big punch at Ace's face and broke his sunglasses, his nose, he bled! Susan gasped and so did the gang! 

Kong: OH, SHIT!  
Godzilla: (GASPED) THAT WAS AWESOME! Let's kick some ass!

Godzilla tail slap at Grubber and Snake. Kong stomped at Lil' Arturo and punch Big Billy.

Ace: OH, NO! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING! I think I have shoulder pain!  
Godzilla: Hey, you know what's good for shoulder pain?  
Ace: What?  
Godzilla: If you lick on my butt hole.  
Kong: SNAP!

The Gangreen Gang hurry run for their life! Susan thank them.

Susan: Thank you, sir.  
Kong: My name is Kong. That's Godzilla. Your name, miss?  
Susan: Susan Murphy. But you can call me Ginormica, handsome.  
Godzilla: Oh.  
Susan: You save my life and I give you a kiss on the cheek, Kong.

Susan gave Kong a kiss on the cheek.

Kong: Wow, your so damned beautiful. You think I'll see you again?  
Susan: I hope. But I at collage, I hope we'll see each other again. Thank you!

Kong: Wow.  
Godzilla: You know, Kong, I know we've been sworn enemies at the beginning. But I saw you were brave and felt you want to help me, just like Goji. So, I ask you my step brother. Do you want to see something cool?  
Kong: Um, yeah?

Back at the room.

Godzilla: Open your eyes.  
Kong: WHOA! What is that?  
Godzilla: My grandpa's spike on a wood. It's a fucking axe!  
Kong: Cool. Now, do you want to see something cool?

They both wear the Predator Bio-Mask!

Godzilla: HOLY SANTA CLAUS SHIT! JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIE!  
Kong: I know, right?  
Godzilla: I've been in this house for two weeks and I thought of you a damned dirty ape and your not a damned dirty ape.  
Kong: Let's play a game. On the count of three named your favorite dinosaur, don' think about it just name it. Ready go!  
BOTH: VELOCIRAPTOR!  
Godzilla: Name the stupid Cartoon Network Show.  
BOTH: TEEN TITANS GO!  
Godzilla: If you were a chick, who's the one guy you sleep with?  
BOTH: JOHN STAMOS!  
Kong: WHAT?!  
Godzilla: DID WE BECAME BEST FRIENDS?!  
Kong: YUP!  
Godzilla: Do you want to do karate in the garage?  
Kong: YUP!

They both run downstairs to the garage. Kong swing the axe at some potato chips and Godzilla tail slap some wood to break! Kong punch and hit the pumpkin. They both run upstairs together!

Gojirin: I think their starting to like each other.  
Kiko: I got a bad feeling about this.

They both play sword fight in the toilet!

Kong: Sword fight!  
Godzilla: I know. Sword fight!

They both checked their the same height! They both run downstairs to watch Star Wars Rogue One.

Godzilla: Now you Rebels scum are in trouble!  
Kong: GET 'EM, DARTH VADER!  
Godzilla: COME ON!  
Kong: KILL THOSE REBELS, VADER!  
BOTH: YAY! YEAH!

Godzilla: Is this a bad time?  
Kiko: What the hell is going on?  
Godzilla: Mom, Mr. Kiko, Kong and I--  
Kiko: Stop calling me Mr. Kiko.  
Godzilla: Mom. Kiko. We've been thinking...  
Kong: Can we turn our beds into bunkbeds?  
Godzilla: Yes.  
Gojirin: Why are you guys so sweaty?  
Godzilla: Here's the thing. We wanted a extra space in our room so we can do so many activities.  
Kong: Please say yes.  
Kiko: You don't need permission from us, your adults. You can do whatever you want.  
Godzilla: So?  
Kong: So?  
Kiko: I'm not making myself clear. I don't give a fuck, I don't think you should be building bunkbeds and focus your interview jobs tomorrow, all right?  
Godzilla: So?  
Kong: So?  
Gojirin: Yes.  
Godzilla: Thank you! You guys won't regret it.  
Kong: This is the funnest night ever!  
Kiko: This is so scary.

Godzilla: How we doing over there?  
Kong: Just hammering some nails.  
Godzilla: Okay.

Gojirin: Does your son know anything about drilling?  
Kiko: No. I didn't want him to-- Did I hear power tool?  
Gojirin: Yes.  
Kiko: Kong! No power tooling!  
Kong: What? I'm just brushing my teeth!  
Kiko: That is not your toothbrush!  
Kong: I'm done anyway!

Godzilla: We did it.  
Kong: Look around here.  
Godzilla: So many activities!  
Kong: We're gonna play army night! THIS IS HOW WE DO IT!  
Godzilla: DA, DA, DA, DA, DA!  
Kong: Hey, I never asked you.  
Godzilla: What?  
Kong: Do you like guacamole?

Kong jumped on top of the bed and smash on Godzilla!

Kong: GODZILLA! OH, GOD! GODZILLA! GODZILLA!!

Kong hurry run to the parents!

Kong: Dad! Gojirin! It's bad. There's blood everywhere. Why you let us do that?! IT'S SO BAD!

Later...

Kiko: How would you subscribe that?  
Godzilla: Whoa? I got a little cut.  
Kiko: All right. Put your beds back, you two got a big day tomorrow.


	4. Job Interviews

A beautiful morning. Godzilla and Kong eating breakfast.

Virtual Newswoman Kim: Today is a good day. Sunny all day 70% heat and you should enjoy having fun. This is Virtual News Kim here at Gotham City...

Kong: She's hot, though.  
Kiko: Guys, this is it. You need to focus and know what you must do.  
Kong: Dad, I don't have any cloths to wear for the interview.  
Kiko: You can take some of my cloths. This is your day, boys. YOUR. DAY.

Outside

Gojirin: You didn't tell them about Goji selling the house?  
Kiko: I'll tell them when they pass the interviews. Love you, honey.  
Gojirin: Okay.

Assistant: Excuse me, Mr. Godzilla, Principal Abacus Cinch is ready for your interview.

Principal Cinch: Well, Mr. Godzilla. I heard you had a lot of jobs lately.  
Godzilla: I'm a smart monster, I work fast, and I use my brain not my muscle before I start working, Principal Click.  
Principal Cinch: No. My name is Cinch.  
Godzilla: Are you saying Click or Chin?  
Principal Cinch: I'm sorry. Who is this sitting next to you?  
Kong: Hello, Miss Lady. I'm Kong, I'm Godzilla step brother, and I think we can help with the Click Chin problem.  
Godzilla: That would be great.  
Principal Cinch: Oh, my God...

Kong: How about we interview you, sir?  
Bob: Well, I could-um-- go on.  
Godzilla: How much money do you make a year before taxes?  
Bob: I can't answer that, sir.  
Kong: COME ON!  
Godzilla: We're doing the interview, not you.  
Kong: Okay, here's the shot in the cannon. Opera, Barbershop, your wife. You gotta fuck one, marry one, kill one, GO!  
Bob: I think we're done here, gentlemen.

Ben: Mr. Kong. I see you take these notes about... um... Lord Blundergosh, our savior. But we are looking for people who we can contact.  
Kong: We want to tell you, the stuff we're not good at.  
Godzilla: Our weaknesses.  
Kong: We don't like working at midnight.  
Godzilla: We could get problems with our sleeping. We're slow learners and we're not good at it.  
Ben: That would be a huge problem, fellas.

Godzilla: Is it Chill?  
Principal Cinch: You know what? I think we're done here. Please leave.  
Godzilla: Shut your mouth for a second, I almost got it.  
Principal Cinch: What did you just say?  
Kong: He thinks your coming off stupid.  
Principal Cinch: I'm coming off stupid? You two are wearing tuxedo in a job that requires you do bathrooms. Please leave this office, we're done this interview.  
Godzilla: Do we get any high points?  
Principal Cinch: GET OFF MY OFFICE!

Kevin Ghidorah: I'm just looking to hire guys that don't mind hanging out with for like 12 hours for a day. You guys seem like cools guys, you guys are monsters like me, you were tuxedos in the interview. That's funny, it's ironic, I get that, you're kinda underplaying the whole formality of it. I think that's funny as hell. So, let's do this, y'know. You guys are hired, you're in, unless if you're the weirdest guys ever and I don't see it.  
Godzilla: Great.

Kong made a most terrible noise. Both Godzilla and Kevin Ghidorah looked at him.

Kevin Ghidorah: Was that a fart?  
Kong: I don't know.  
Kevin Ghidorah: I can taste it, on my tongue.  
Kong: Okay. I'll be honest to you, I did fart.  
Kevin Ghidorah: Is that onion and ketchup? It stinks. This is a small room.  
Godzilla: SHIT.  
Kevin Ghidorah: Okay, now the tuxedo seems kinda fucked up.

Later...

Godzilla: GOD! We were so close! So, what are we going to do now? Is your dad gonna kicked us out?  
Kong: Don't worry about my dad. We gotta think something bigger, Godzilla. What are you really good at?  
Godzilla: I'm a singer.  
Kong: See? You got some amazing skills. What am I good at? I'm a drummer. What do you combine that?  
Godzilla: A band?  
Kong: That's been done before. We are going to start a international company, the biggest and the best ever, it's called Prestige Worldwide.  
Godzilla: That's so cool. I can feel a flame sparked in my belly.  
Kong: Yes.  
Godzilla: We're brothers! This is how we met, to form this alliance. Right?  
Kong: That's why our parents met, so this idea could happen. This is our destiny.  
Godzilla: Okay, what do we do?  
Kong: We get back home and we'll figure out. I-- wait.  
Godzilla: What?  
Kong: What time is it?  
Godzilla: 4:32.  
Kong: I can't go Elm Street now.  
Godzilla: Okay?  
Kong: We should go this way.  
Godzilla: What's up?  
Kong: Jafar and the Disney Villains.  
Godzilla: What?  
Kong: He gets on my face and I don't wanna see him.  
Godzilla: Are you this scared?  
Kong: Can we please go the long way?  
Godzilla: Yancy Street.  
Kong: Yeah.  
Godzilla: That's 45 minutes!  
Kong: You're gonna regret it.  
Godzilla: No. You sound so stupid, man.  
Kong: Okay, now I'm stupid. OOOOOOOOOOOOH MAN!

Kong: OOOOOOH, GOD. There they are.  
Jafar: Is that Kong Doback? Let's make him lick Hedorah Shit.  
Hades: YEAH!  
Jafar: Hey, there jerk-face. Long time no see. Is that your boyfriend or is that your butt-buddy?  
Kong: Look, Jafar just leave alone, will you?  
Cruella De Vil: Shut your mouth! You damned dirty ape!  
Godzilla: You guys just go back and have fun your villain show.  
Jafar: Does butt-buddy have a name?  
Godzilla: If you are referring to as butt-buddy. Yes, I do have a name. It's Godzilla Huff.  
Gaston: If you don't cover here and lick that White Hedorah Shit. I Gaston will merge your nose with my fist.  
Godzilla: I'm not licking any White Hedorah Shit.  
Kong: I'll lick the Hedorah shit if you leave us alone.  
Godzilla: Kong, you're not licking white Heodrah shit, okay!  
Kong: DUDE!  
Godzilla: They're kids!  
Kong: It's just Hedorah shit.  
Godzilla: It's ridiculous! Hello, sir. How are you-- (PUNCH) OH!  
Kong: OH!  
Godzilla: MY NOSE! (SNIFF) MY NOSE!  
Kong: LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALO--

Gaston keep punching Godzilla in the chest, Ursula grabbed Kong and Captain Hook's pirates beating him up! Jafar made Godzilla do the terrible part: he made Godzilla lick the White Hedorah Shit! Godzilla screamed in horror!!!!

Later...

Gojirin: So, maybe you don't take that way anymore. Maybe you take the long way home.  
Godzilla: That's what we talked about. We're gonna take the long way home.  
Kong: You that one since in Piranha? Where all the fishes ate the people so quick. That I was like... (sobbing) They tore me apart.  
Gojirin: I'm so sorry to hear that.  
Kong: Is my dad still mad at me?  
Gojirin: Kiko was very upset. He heard you two tired to interview as a team and he heard about the farting.  
Godzilla: He did?  
Gojirin: You could've hold it?  
Kong: I thought it was gonna be silent! It kept making noise.  
Godzilla: It got louder.

Junior: Thank you, Kiko. And I promise you and my mom will get enough money for your trip.  
Kiko: Thanks, Prince Godzilla Junior.  
Junior: You can call me son if you want. Bye, mom.  
Gojirin: Thank you, Goji.  
Junior: Minilla. Kong. You'll about to get excited. Have fun.

Godzilla: What was he doing here?  
Kiko: We're putting the house on the market.  
Kong: We're we moving?  
Godzilla: Is the house haunted?  
Kiko: No. Gojirn and I are retiring, and sailing around the world on my boat. We are living the dream.  
Kong: What about us?  
Gojirin: I'm sorry. Kiko... We thought that you should take responsibility for your own lives.  
Kiko: This is the exciting part: We're going to put enough money in your accounts for a security deposit on an apartment.  
Kong: What's all this about?  
Gojirin: More than just money, we're gonna get you another kind of support as well.  
Kiko: You're both gonna see therapists. Mothra thinks it'll help. And guys, that's nonnegotiable.  
Godzilla: Hold on. We're not going on the boat, Goji is selling the house, we have to go to therapy?  
Kiko: Uh, huh.  
Godzilla: And you didn't tell us about all this?  
Kiko" We're telling you now.  
Godzilla: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN?!  
Kiko: HEY!  
Gojirin: Look, I know this seems really, really sudden, and just sort of unfair and cruel and...  
Kiko: But it's nonnegotiable.  
Gojirin: But it's nonnegotiable.  
Godzilla: I got a belly full of White Hedorah crappin' in me, now you lay this shit on me?!  
Kiko: You're adults. It's time you started acting like adults.  
Godzilla: Mom!  
Gojirin: I'm not backing down, Minilla. Don't even try.  
Kiko: I know it seems hard, but it's the best thing for both of you. We do it because we love you.  
Kong: Dad, I'm doing this because I love you: fuck you.  
Kiko: Anything else?  
Kong: No. Bon voyage! Have a great time!

Kong: Y'know what? I'm sitting here thinking, we finally got a family here and it's about to be taken away from me, 'cause we're losers. They don't understand us.  
Godzilla: Yeah.  
Kong: All they care about is that stupid boat.  
Godzilla: I swear, I'm so pissed at my mom. If she's soon in age, I'm putting her in a hold.  
Kong: We gotta get Prestige Worldwide going, it's the only way to save this family. But before we do anything, I need to here you sing first.  
Godzilla: Can you stress if you think I'm a really good singer?  
Kong: Just one song. I need to know how you sound like.  
Godzilla: Okay, okay, okay. I'll do it. AHEM! I'm exciting. Okay! OKAY! People are talking, talking about people, I just ignore them but they keep us sayin' with laugh, just a little to loud we stand just a little to close we stared a little too long. Maybe they see somethin'. We don't, darling. let's give 'em somethin' talk about, let's give 'em somethin' talk about, how about love? I CAN'T! My voice hurt and I can't wake mom and Kiko.  
Kong: That was good, Godzilla. Goji was right one thing, you need to stand up yourself and ignore what their saying to you. I think we're gonna make a music video, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: What about Goji?  
Kong: Don't worry. I got an idea.

To be continue...


	5. Prestige Worldwide

Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna wanted to show some guest this house their gonna sell. 

Kevin: This house looks amazing.  
Junior: Yes. It's big, but it'll be good.  
Gwen: I feel like I have a good feeling about this.  
Luna: I'm sure you will. Come, let us tour the house and--

Godzilla: HEY, FUCKERS! WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD! You're gonna like it here!

They see Godzilla dress as Freddy Krueger.

Gwen: Why is he dress as Freddy Krueger?  
Junior: Just ignore him. I'll--

Kong: OH, HEY! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GONNA LOVE IT HERE.

They also see Kong dress as Jason Voorhees.

Kevin: Okay. I think we're done here.  
Gwen: Yeah.

Luna: What the hell are you two doin"?!  
Godzilla: What we should do: Protecting This House!  
Luna: What? Why?  
Godzilla: This is our home and we want to stay here.  
Luna: You guys know we're gonna keep comin'!  
Junior: Luna. Easy. Don't worry, they'll just think about it.  
Luna: Really? How?  
Junior: Soon.  
Kong: Hey! You wanna help me water the plants?

Therapy Kong

Doctor: So, Kong, I don't know how much you know about therapy. Let's say, you start telling me about yourself.  
Kong: I work at Jungle College as a janitor, I feel like I'm smarter as these jungle animals at college. Sometimes, I see a equation on a black board and I'll just figure it out.  
Doctor: Is this Good Will Hunting?  
Kong: No.  
Doctor: This does sounds like Good Will Hunting.  
Kong: Yeah, anyway. My best friend is Shaggy Man.

Therapy Godzilla

Mothra: So, I thought we begin talking about your parents divorce.  
Godzilla: Okay.  
Mothra: How old were you when they got divorce?  
Godzilla: Sixteen.  
Mothra: That's a hard young age.  
Godzilla: Yes... Yeah.  
Mothra: Do you want to tell me your feelings?  
Godzilla: I love you.  
Mothra: Obviously, you don't know me.  
Godzilla: I love you soooooo much.  
Mothra: Thank you. And I will take that is a feeling that you have comfortability with me.  
Godzilla: It's more than comfortability, I fucking love you. I feel like I'm walking on a cloud, my tail is tingling right now.  
Mothra: Okay. I see.  
Godzilla: You're not feeling this?  
Mothra: In no way of emotion love right now, Godzilla.

Samurai Jack: This house looks amazing.  
Ashi: Where is the kitchen inside?  
Junior: Inside near the window of the backyard. You'll see. Inside is a nice fresh entrance.   
Luna: You can also see-- Oh, my God.

They see Kong mourn Godzilla died...

Kong: (SOBBING) WILL YOU VULTURES PLEASE GIVE US SOME PRIVACY?! HE JUST DIED LAST NIGHT!  
Samurai Jack: What is going on here?!  
Kong: IT WAS THE ASBESTOS IN HERE, THAT'S WHAT DID IT!  
Ashi: I can't do this. I can't live in the house-- I--

Luna: You gotta be kidding me.  
Junior: Not bad, guys.  
Godzilla: Eat shit, kids!

Later, at night, they all celebrate Godzilla Junior and Luna anniversary.

Luna: Thank you, Gojirin.  
Gojirin: Your welcome, my dear.  
Junior: This gift is amazing, Kiko.  
Kiko: I made it myself. You okay, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: I'm fine. Just waiting for Kong to come out of the bathroom.

Kong is in the men's bathroom thinking. But someone came up behind him!

???: You got any money, bud?  
Kong: NO! WHO THE FU-- You?  
Susan: It's me. Susan.  
Kong: Ginormica. I mean Susan. What are you doing in the men's room.  
Susan: I walked by the restaurant and I saw you walked in, so I followed you here. I haven't seen you in weeks. What ahppen?  
Kong: I've been doing therapy and stopping Junior and Luna selling the house. Your beautiful.  
Susan: Your handsome. I see you at the dinner place.

Later... They see Junior and Luna eat a delicious birthday cake.

Godzilla: What's the plan, Kong?  
Kong: I'll do the speech.  
Godzilla: Okay. I'll follow your lead.  
Kong: I'll get all eyes on us. Just like we planned.

Gojirin: Why is Kong and Godzilla got my video camera?  
Kiko: I have no idea and I don't care. Soon, we'll be ready to go on the boat and live our lives together.

BELL! BELL! BELL!

Kiko: I like to say something. Junior Godzilla, your a very good monster. I want to thank you with all my hearts and you helped me and your mother and you have a beautiful girlfriend and I thank you.  
Junior: I want to thank you, Kiko. We're family.

BELL! BELL! BELL!

Kong: EXCUSE ME, EVERYONE! Can I have you attention, please?  
Godzilla: Check, check, check.  
Kong: My name is Kong, Son of Kiko and that's Minilla aka Godzilla Son of Gojirin.   
Godzilla: CHECK, CHECK, CHECK, CHECK!  
Kong: You guys might wonder why we're up here, Hi, Susan! Anyway, we got a big surprise for you.  
Godzilla: Happy Anniversary, Lunzilla!  
Kiko: What are you two doing?  
Junior: This should be interesting.  
Luna: Indeed. Let's see.

Kong: Music.  
Godzilla: Prestige Worldwide, wide, wide, wide.  
Kong: Prestige Worldwide. The first word in entertainment.  
Godzilla: First word.  
Kong: Management.  
Godzilla: Financial portfolios. Insurance.  
Kong: Computers.  
Godzilla: Black leather gloves.  
Kong: Research and development. Putting in the man-hours to study the science of what you need.  
Godzilla: Last week, we put liquid paper on a giant bee... and it died.  
Kong: Security!  
Godzilla: Security!  
Kong: And...  
Godzilla: And!  
Kong: Investors?   
Both: POSSIBLY YOU!  
Junior: Okay.  
Luna: Huh?  
Susan: I LOVE YOU, KONG!

Kong: We like to present, the world premiere of Prestige Worldwide's first music video...by our first act... Godzilla and Kong. Roll it.  
Godzilla: Roll it.   
Kong: Pay close attention, Dad. It's gonna look familiar.  
Junior: What?  
Kiko: Is that my boat?  
Godzilla: Yes, it is!  
Kiko: What are you doing on my boat? That's my boat.

Godzilla: THE NINA. THE PINTA THE SANTA MARIA I'LL DO YOU IN THE BOTTOM WHILE YOU'RE DRINKING SANGRIA   
Kong: NACHOS AND LEMONHEADS ON MY DAD'S BOAT YOU WON'T GO DOWN 'CAUSE MY DICK CAN FLOAT  
Godzilla: WE SAIL AROUND THE WORLD AND GO PORT TO PORT EVERY TIME I COME I PRODUCE A QUART 

Gojirin: That is offensive. Godzilla. Kong.

~I GOTTA HAVE ME MY BOATS AND HO'S~

Godzilla: DEADLIEST CATCH WITHOUT THE CRABS WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF GAS CALL THE ARABS   
Kong: PULL UP THE ANCHOR 'CAUSE WE'RE LEAVING DRY LAND GET BELOW DECK WITH A DICK IN YOUR HAND!

~BOATS N' HOSE I GOTTA HAVE ME MY BOATS AND HO'S~

Kong: ARE YOU READY FOR SOME WORLD-CLASS VOCALIZATION?

Kong: Get a partner.  
Kiko: Wait a minute. Who's steering the boat?  
Kong: Dad, please shut up.  
Godzilla: PLEASE SHUT UP!

They all see a video where the boat crash, Godzilla and Kong fell off the camera! But Kiko gasped in horror!

Both: WHOA!

Kiko: OH! OH! OH!

Gojirin, Junior, and Luna see the boat is destroyed! Susan scream in cheer! Kiko started to cry...

Later...

Godzilla: So... big question is: Aside from the damage to the boat, which we will fix... what'd you think of the presentation?  
Gojirin: Godzilla, I think that what you did to Kiko's boat was horrid. Having said that, I think that both of you boys... showed a lot of enthusiasm and inventiveness.  
Godzilla: Yes. Thank you.  
Kiko: You gotta be kidding me. They destroyed our dream and you're calling it inventive.   
Gojirin: No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that.  
Kiko: Yes, you did. Come on, you did. It's gonna be four years, at least, before we can sail anywhere. And you could care less, admit it.  
Gojirin: I will not admit that... because it is not true.  
Kiko: Oh, yeah.  
Gojirin: But, you know, I do think that you could show... a little bit more attentiveness to your son and your stepson who obviously need you.   
Godzilla: It's true, Dr. Kiko. You've been very cold and unsupportive of our dreams.  
Kiko: YOU WRECKED MY FUCKING BOAT, YOU GOON!  
Gojirin: Don't speak to my son like that.  
Kiko: Your son's costing me $80,000;  
Kong: Look. We could bicker about this all night, but what's done is done, Dad. Are you guys gonna invest or not?  
Kiko: THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!  
Kong: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Gojirin: GRAB THE WHEEL!

Kiko: After everything I've done to you, this is how you repay me?  
Kong: We could bicker all night about this stupid boat, Dad. I get upset things, I call shotgun. But I didn't bring that up. I'm ready for our new company. Are you gonna give us the money so we can go and write a check?  
Kiko: NO!  
Kong: First you wouldn't let me join the family business and now this.  
Kiko: I AM A FUCKING DOCTOR! YOUR BUSINESS IS IDIOTIC!   
Kong: YOU DON'T GET IT! WE'RE STILL YOUNG!  
Kiko: I hate to break it too you, but you two are 250.  
Kong: We try everything so hard for this new company and what the fuck? You don't care about us in the streets!  
Kiko: What are you talking about?  
Godzilla: Your a poser!   
Kiko: I'm a poser? I'M A POSER?!  
Gojirin: Shut up, Godzilla!  
Godzilla: I will NOT shut up, Mom!  
Kiko: I am a medical doctor.  
Godzilla: Your nothing. WE'RE ARTISTS!   
Kiko: I helped a poor dinosaur girl to put sound in her ear and she hear, and she could here for the first time. You guys didn't even made a music song.  
Kong: But we did! Dad, I can't believe you're being so stingy.   
Gojirin: Kiko, come down, please.  
Godzilla: It's a simple business decision.   
Kiko: YOU FUCKIN' JACKALOONS! YOU'RE FAILURES! FAILURES!!!  
Godzilla: AND YOU'RE EMBARRASSING YOURSELF, YOU GERIATRIC FUCK!  
Gojirin: Godzilla!  
Godzilla: TWO THINGS: YOU CAN KEEP YOUR LIVER-SPOTTED HANDS OFF MY BEAUTIFUL MOTHER! SHE'S A SAINT! THEN YOU SIT DOWN AND YOU WRITE KONG AND GODZILLA A CHECK FOR $10,000.   
Gojirin: oh, stop it.  
Godzilla: OR I'M GONNA SHOVE ONE OF THOSE FAKE HEARING DEVICES SO FAR UP YOU ASS...   
Gojirin: Godzilla!  
Godzilla: YOU CAN HEAR THE SOUND OF YOUR SMALL INTESTINE AS IT PRODUCES SHIT!   
Kiko: All right, here we go.  
Gojirin: Oh, my Lord!  
Kiko: Somebody should've done this a long tome ago, and I'm gonna do it.   
Kong: Dad, what are you doing?  
Gojirin: Kiko!  
Kiko: You have yo learn your consequences for your actions. ON YOUR KNEES!   
Gojirin: Kiko! NO!  
Kong: DAD! This is not the answer!  
Kiko: YOU'RE NEXT, MISTER! You understand me?  
Kong: Yes, sir.  
Godzilla: OW!  
Kiko: Certain behaviors...  
Godzilla: Let go of me!  
Gojirin: Stop it!  
Kiko: ... will not be tolerated!  
Godzilla: MY ASS IS ON FIRE!


	6. We're Getting A Divorce...

On Christmas Holiday, the family put the Christmas Tree and gather the present.

Kong: Wow, Gojirin. You're cloths is so sweet.  
Gojirin: Thank you, Kong. Oh, Godzilla. I got a call from your therapist Mothra, she's not coming to New Years Eve, because she is not your girlfriend, she is your therapist.   
Godzilla: Did she really said that?  
Gojirin: Yes.  
Godzilla: She cares too much for me. I know it.

Kiko is eating cookies and reading a book.

Kong: Gojirin, will it be okay if Godzilla and I open one Christmas Present?  
Godzilla: Yes, please.  
Gojirin: Oh, okay. Kiko?  
Kiko: I'm gonna get some cheese cake for the moment.  
Gojirin: But, Kiko, it's Christmas.  
Kiko: Huh? Oh. Merry Christmas. 

Godzilla and Kong open their Christmas present and see what they got.

Godzilla: I got a Play Station 4! All right!  
Kong: WOW! I GOT HULKBUSTER HANDS!  
Godzilla: Kong got Hulkbuster Hands?

Later...

Gojirin is in bed reading, she also see Kiko coming to bed.

Gojirin: Your cheese cake?  
Kiko: Yeah, well. Gojirin, I don't think I'll forgive them for wrecking my boat.  
Gojirin: Why are you giving up?  
Kiko: I'm not giving up--  
Gojirin: You are, you're giving up on our boys.  
Kiko: But their 250. Oh...  
Gojirin: I don't care how old they are, they're still our children.  
Kiko: Sometimes it's matter how old they are. That's what we do-- Oh, no!

They see Godzilla and Kong are Sleep Walking AGAIN!

Gojirin: It's okay. They'll go back to bed.

Kong: COFFEE EGGS!

Gojirin: See? They're sleep walking.

Godzilla: NO! NO! NO!

Gojirin: See? They're going back to bed.  
Kiko: Enough of this nonsense!   
Gojirin: What are you doing?  
Kiko: I'm going to wake them up.  
Gojirin: No! You must never ever wake a sleep walker.  
Kiko: Than what should we do then?

They see they bring all the Christmas presents and worse, the Christmas Tree!

Kiko: NOT THE CHRISTMAS TREE!  
Gojirin: It's okay--  
Kiko: THAT'S IT! I;M WAKING 'EM UP!  
Gojirin: Don't do it!  
Kiko: That's a myth. Come on, guys. Wake up!

BOTH: (SCREAMING)

Gojirin: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! STOP IT!  
Kiko: HELP!

Godzilla and Kong are still screaming and grabbing Kiko. They throw him downstairs and broke his body while falling!

The next day, Junior Godzilla and Princess Luna join for Christmas dinner.

Luna: This really is a delicious Christmas meal, Gojirin.  
Gojirin: Thank you, Luna.   
Junior: Mom. I want to wish you a Merry Christmas.

Kong eating, but he see in the window, Ginormica/Susan wave at him.

Kong: Um, excuse me. I gotta go to the bathroom.

Godzilla look at him go, Kiko feels broken bones inside of him.

Kong: Susan!  
Susan: Merry Christmas, Kong.  
Kong: Oh. Hey, is that a mistletoe you put up there?  
Susan: Yep.

She gave Kong a nice kiss. 

Luna: So, Minilla, what did you get for Christmas?  
Godzilla: I got a Play Station 4, but soon I'll be getting a Play Station 5.  
Kiko: Hey, you wanted to know what I got? A Crush Soul.  
Luna: You said that already, Kiko.  
Junior: Hey, where's Kong? What's taking him too long?

Godzilla looked behind the window and see Kong and Ginormica kissing.

Susan: I'll see you later, Kong.  
Kong: Yeeeaaaaah. Okay. Merry... Christmas.

Later at night.

Junior: Luna and I will be on Equestria on New Years Eve, guys. I hope you all have fun.  
Kiko: Goji. I think we need to have a talk. The family business talk.   
Kong: What's going on?  
Kiko: It's over. I'm going to be moving to my friend's apartment and Gojirin found a new place to live at.  
Godzilla: Wh-what is this? What's happening?  
Gojirin: What Kiko is trying to say is, we're getting a DIVORCE.  
Godzilla: Don't do this!  
Kong: No! No!  
Junior: Oh, no.  
Luna: What?  
Godzilla: Is it our fault?  
Kong: IS IT BECAUSE WE WERE BAD?!  
Gojirin: No. We didn't say that. We don't want you two to blame youself.  
Kong: What can we do to fix this?  
Gojirin: Listen, it is not your fault.  
Kong: WHO'S FAULT IS IT?! WHO--FUCK! I WANNA FUCKING KNOW!  
Kiko: Let's cut the shit. It is directly your fault.  
Gojirin: Kiko.  
Kiko: OW! You destroyed my boat, you beat me up in your sleep, and... worst of all, you made Gojirin and I resent each other! IT IS ABSOLUTELY ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY PERCENT YOUR FAULT!  
Junior: Well, it's not their fault. It's more like my fault for causing this.  
Gojirin: Goji, you did no such thing!  
Junior: I don't know what to say. I--  
Godzilla: (SOBBING)   
Kong: (SOBBING)  
Gojirin: I told you, they react like this.  
Kiko: LET'S GROW UP!  
Kong: I'M GOING TO THROW UP. I'M GOING TO THROW UP!  
Kiko: You're not going to throw up, Kong.  
Kong: BLUUUUGHHH!!!  
Luna: My God!  
Junior: EW!  
Gojirin: OH!  
Kiko: My God. He throw up. (laughing)

They all take a family Christmas photo. Godzilla and Kong are still crying!

Next year on Spring, the family is now moving the house. They package all boxes of Gojirin and Kiko's stuffs.

Kiko: I want you two out of this house by tomorrow, okay.  
Kong: Yes, Dad.

He hugged Kong and Godzilla tried not to hug Kiko but touch him.

Gojirin: Goodbye, Kong. I love you, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Bye, Mom.

They're alone sitting, waiting. Until night, they went back to bed.

Kong: Hey, you awake?  
Godzilla: Yeah. I can't believe it's over. Our parents broke up.  
Kong: Hey, we don't have to whisper, y'know. Mom and Dad aren't here.   
Godzilla: Yeah, but I feel like we still do it.  
Kong: I can't believe my Dad looked at you and said it's all your fault.  
Godzilla: That's funny, cause my Mom said's: That curly headed fuck Kong wasn't here, everything would be perfect."  
Kong: You take that back.  
Godzilla: No way! It's you're fault.  
Kong: Do you know what your problem is? You live in a fantasy land, you refuse to get a job, and you don't know what it's like to work with someone!  
Godzilla: You don't take responsibility with your actions, that's why this is all YOU'RE fault!  
Kong: Well, your mamma's boy who too chicken to sing in public! 

EVERYTHING SNAPPED!

Kong: Yeah, that's right! Run away, fat boy! Y'know it's true, just avoid everything!

Godzilla walked out to Kong's office.

Kong: What are you doin'? 

Godzila: KONG BROKE UP MOM AND DAD!

Kong: MOTHERFUCKER!

Kong run to his office and bang Godzilla in the head!

Kong: Get up, Godzilla, I know you're faking, get up. GET UP! (THUMP)

Kong stand back and see he's not moving!

Kong: Godzilla?

Kong hurry put Godzilla in a bag and dragged Godzilla's body to the backyard and buried his body.

Kong: This is like cold case files. This is like cold case files. THIS IS LIKE COLD CASE FILES! (SOBBING) People die everyday! Give 'em a probal burial and unmark grave.

But Godzilla came back to life and grabbed Kong's shovel! 

Kong: (SCREAM) Godzilla! You're alive! Oh, my God!  
Godzilla: I know, I'm alive.

(BANG!)

Kong: OW! YOU WERE DEAD! I SAW YOU DIED!  
Godzilla: I was faking. I use ninja focus to slow my heart rate down.  
Kong: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
Godzilla: I'm burying you!  
Kong: BUT I'M ALIVE! GODZILLA, I'M ALIVE!  
Godzilla: YOU'RE WAKING THE NEIGHBORS, SHUD UP!  
Kong: NO!  
Godzilla: Now I'm gonna play your drum sets!  
Kong: Help me...  
Godzilla: Close your eyes and let the dirt shower all over you. This is YOUR fault. (sigh) I'm so exhausted. I'm gonna sleep good tonight.

Kong: RAGH! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DRUMS!  
Godzilla: ZOMBIE!  
Kong: AAAARGGGGHHHH!  
Godzilla: ZOMBIE! UGH! ZOMBIEEEEEE! GET OFF ME ZOMBIE! (YAWNING)  
Kong: I got you! (yawned)  
Godzilla (yawned)

Morning. Godzilla and Kong woke up on the grass.

Kong: I'm late for school!  
Godzilla: I'll kiss you right in the mouth, Mothra.  
Kong: Get off me.  
Godzilla: I guess this is it.  
Kong: I say you buried me alive was it.  
Godzilla: I gonna work with Goji and Luna to be a Royal Guard and you can suck on that.  
Kong: I'll get a job in a medical doctor place. I'm be the real hero, Godzilla.

They both decided to walk away.

Godzilla: Hey, Kong. We're no longer brothers.  
Kong: We never were, we're Step Brothers.

To be continue...


	7. It's The Catalina Wine Mixer

Godzilla got a special job to work at, a company job. 

Boss: You looking for a job, sir?  
Godzilla: Yes, please.  
Boss: I got one right here for you, pal.

Godzilla go to therapy.

Godzilla: Doctor Lamp, I just want to say thank you for giving me this therapy meeting.  
Mothra: Don't call me Doctor Lamp, please Godzilla.  
Godzilla: I feel alone right now. I asked you to help me to understand how to be a grown up. How can you clean your cloths? How am I make breakfast quickly? Who is going to watch over for me if I'm scared at night?

Kong got a special job to work at, a doctor job.

TV Monster: I see your father is also a doctor. And these files say here that you... throw poops on everyone faces?  
Kong: Look, I really need a job. I'm willing to accept whatever you got.  
TV Monster: Very well. There is a job open for you, and you get to play with fire.  
Kong: Yeah, I-- WAIT, WHAT?

Each places, Godzilla got a apartment to rent, Kong look at all these taxes to write down. It is hard, they don't have each other, but they'll make it. They need to learn and take more time.

Almost two weeks later, they finally got the hang of living alone! Godzilla learn how to buy stuff, Kong learn how to learn to be a real doctor. 

Godzilla walked to the Halls of Equestria and kneel down to Prince Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna, and he's ready.

Junior: Minilla? What bring you here?  
Godzilla: I'm ready for The Catalina Wine Mixer.  
Luna: You what? Are you sure?  
Godzilla: I'm not here for the singing, I'm here to help you get it all ready, that's all I want.  
Junior: I appreciate it, but I'm so glad you're coming, Minilla.  
Luna: Why you want to do this, by the way?  
Godzilla: I want to get banked. I'm on it!  
Luna: Very well.

The Annual Catalina Wine Mixer. Everyone is gather there. Kiko see Gojirin came to the party.

Kiko: Gojirin?  
Gojirin: Kiko, what are you doing here?  
Kiko: I got invitation for your son, Godzilla. You?  
Gojirin: So did I. Huh?

Kong: Careful, I'm the chef here. You don't want to get burn.

Gojirin: I can see Godzilla pulled all this together. So. We're here together, Kiko.  
Kiko: Mmm Hmm. But I hope nothing could get any worse.

Junior: You did very good, Minilla.  
Godzilla: Thanks, Goji. Did I ever tell you I hate happy endings?  
Junior: No. Why?  
Godzilla: It feels like the story is over, I wish it still continue.  
Junior: I'm sure it will, Minilla. How's our music player doing?  
Godzilla: He feels nervous, I'm sure he'll do fine.

Everyone on stage see this guy is trying to do a good music.

Godzilla: Hey, Mom, Kiko!  
Gojirin: Godzilla, your doing so well, sweety. This is the greatest party ever.  
Kiko: This is fantastic, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Thank you.  
Kong: Hey, Dad.  
Kiko: Hey, Kong. I heard your now becoming a real doctor.  
Kong: Yeah. I'm almost like Doctor Herbert West.  
Kiko: That's a horror movie.  
Kong: I know. Hey, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Good to see you, Kong.  
Kong: This feels like old times.  
Kiko: It sure does, Kong.  
Godzilla: You still got those Bio-Masks?  
Kong: No. I sold those to buy a car. You still breathing fire and kicking some pumpkins?  
Godzilla: No. I don't do those anymore.  
Chef Worker: Kong! We need your help cooking the lobsters and steaks!

Kong: I gotta run back, See ya!  
Godzilla: See ya.

Godzilla: I gotta go see how things going on, guys.  
Gojirin: Okay.  
Kiko: Take care.  
Godzilla: Have fun and eat some more, and thank you for coming.

Kiko: I think Godzilla organize this whole thing to get us back together, Gojirin.  
Gojirin: Excuse me. I feel like I'm gonna cry. 

Everyone see this guy is singing terrible.

Guy: HEY, YOUR SONG SUCK, MAN!  
Singer: HEY, YOU LISTEN, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I LOVE MY SONG! WHY DON;T YOU GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!  
Guy: WHAT'D YOU JUST SA'D TO ME?!

Godzilla: Oh, shit!

Security: Get this man out of here.  
Singer: DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I--

Junior: Oh, my God. That guy's a asshole. We need someone to sing on stage.  
Godzilla: You want to try, Goji?  
Junior: I could.  
Luna: But we need someone who is better than Goji. A true Godzilla should be you, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Me? I-I-I can't.  
Junior: You have to.  
Kong: What's going on?  
Godzilla: We just fired a singer.  
Kong: So? I could get up there.  
Kiko: What happen?  
Godzilla: The singer freaked out and we need someone on stage.  
Kiko: It's no big deal.  
Godzilla: KIKO, YOU DON'T GET IT!  
Junior: Minilla?  
Luna: Oh, dear.  
Godzilla: IT'S A BIG DEAL!  
Kong: He's right, Dad. It's a big deal.  
Kiko: Okay, here's a thought. I see a empty microphone, I see a drums, I see two best singers and instrument players,  
Kong: No. We gave all that stuff off.  
Godzilla: We don't do that anymore.  
Kiko: Kong, Godzilla, Goji, Luna, listen. When I was a kid, I've always like to smash a toy car on a mountain, but my Dad told me "Kiko, your seventeen, it's time to throw things aside and get a job!" and I said "Okay, Pop!" He wanted me stop fucking the toy car and I thought myself, I'll go to medical school and I'll practice for a while, and I'll come back to it.  
Godzilla: How is that a skill?  
Kiko: I forgot how to do it.  
Kong: What? How could you?  
Kiko: I lost it.  
Luna: Oh, my.  
Junior: But what's the point?  
Kiko: I mean don't loose your happy thoughts of yourself. I hated the way you guys did before and I hated you, but it just kills me to see so crush and normal. I don't care anymore. Your Prestige Worldwide is all you got.  
Kong: You're saying we should go for it?  
Kiko: That's what I'm saying.  
Kong: What do you think, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: I can't. I'm sorry, Kong. I'll stay this job and I'll rent a car.  
Kong: My Dad's right. This isn't me, I'm fuckin' miserable. I haven't played my drum sets for a while, and I'm going up on that stage and play my drums.  
Godzilla: I hope he knows what he's doing.

Everyone see Kong hopped on stage. Susan/Ginormica see Kong on stage.

Susan: GO, KONG! I LOVE YOU!

Guy 2: What's that damned dirty ape doin' up there? Get his ass off!  
Security 2: You. Off the stage, now.

Kong: Uh, hi! My name is Kong, and I hope you like to kick it.

Susan: DO IT, KONG!

Kong: BOAT'S N' HOES! SING IT! BOAT'S N' HOSE!

Woman: YOUR SONG SUCK!  
Gojirin: Stop yelling at him! He's innocent!  
Woman 2: Where's the airplanes and shoot this ape? (laughing)  
Godzilla: No. No!

Everyone throw food at poor Kong. He's still singing on stage.

Junior: Minilla! You gotta help him!  
Luna: Please. He's your Step Brother.  
Kiko: Their right, you gotta help Kong.  
Godzilla: I...

Somewhere inside Godzilla's heart and mind snapped and he must help Kong.

Gojirin: What are you doing, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: What I should have done, a lifetime ago.

Gojirin: What are you doing, Kiko?  
Kiko: I couldn't stand myself. I had to help Godzilla.

Godzilla: Let me go a few bars, Dragon.  
Kong: Thanks for coming up, Nighthawk. 

Godzilla put a music instrument video to play it. 

Kong: Hey, we got a new singer coming up, it's my Step Brother Godzilla!

Everyone, the security see Godzilla is about to sing.

Godzilla: Cuando vivo solo sueño un horizonte falto de palabras En la sombra y en tres luces todo es negro para mi mirada Si tú no estás junto a mí, aquí Tú en tu mundo  
separado del mío por un (BOAT'S N' HOSE) abismo Oye llámame, yo volaré A tu mundo lejano...

Kiko and Gojirin looked in to each other and remember that day when they first met. Gojirin smiled at Kiko face and he felt love. They both dance together now.

Godzilla: Cuando estas lejana sueño un horizonte falto de palabras Y yo sé que siempre estas ahí, ahí Una luna hecha para mí Siempre iluminada para mí Por mí, por mí, por mí...

Susan hear that beautiful music and think about a romantic place with Kong. She's a human acting like a animal and see Kong as a Ape Solider.

Susan: (Ape Language) PLEASE! DON'T SHOOT ME!  
Kong: (Sniff)  
Susan: (Ape Language) Your so damned handsome.  
Kong :Ape Language) Your so damned beautiful.

Susan gasped to feel that thought.

Junior Godzilla almost have tears in his eyes and so did Luna too. Junior remember that time when they were young, Godzilla made a kite for his little brother.

Minilla: You did it, Goji!  
Little Godzilla: Minilla, your the best brother I ever had!  
BOTH: (LAUGHING)

Somewhere out, Mothra the therapist hear that music and imagine something wonderful.

Man: I think about buy a house with a huge field and--  
Godzilla: I TRAVEL 500 MILES TO GIVE YOU MY SEED!  
Mothra: Lumber Godzilla!  
Godzilla: AH!

Godzilla ripped Mothra's cloths and share their love together, Mothra gasped to imagine that moment.

Everyone cry on stage to hear it's so beautiful.

Godzilla: Por ti volaré por cielos y mares hastu tu amor Volaré...

Kong: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VkLWVb4f-M

Kiko: SLAP THOSE FUCKING DRUMS, KONG! Sorry.

Godzilla: VOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Godzilla singing made a ice helicopter shattered!

Everyone clapped and cheer!

Godzilla: MY MAN, KONG!  
Kong: MY MAN, GODZILLA!

Susan: It's The Fucking Catalina Wine Mixer.  
Mothra: It's The Catalina Wine Mixer  
Kiko: It's The Catalina Wine Mixer!

Later...

Kiko: That was good, Godzilla.  
Gojirin: I'm really really proud of you.  
Junior: Minilla. That was amazing. How you feel?  
Godzilla: I feel like I'm free from my fears and I got some courage in me.  
Luna: It's good to have you back, Godzilla. You could come sing at Equestria.  
Godzilla: I can do that. Oh. Mothra?  
Mothra: I just came and I hear your beautiful song. How about we go do dinner, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: Sure.

Kiko: What's going on?  
Gojirin: Looks like Godzilla got himself a girlfriend.  
Junior: Go, Minilla.  
Luna: Bravo! 

Godzilla: Mom, Kiko, Goji, Luna, this is Mothra my therapist and my girlfriend.  
Gojirin: Hello, Mothra. It's so nice to meet you.  
Mothra: You as well, Mrs. Gojirin.  
Kiko: Hi, how are you?  
Mothra: Well. We are not really couples yet. But he told me he wanted to ride on a fast helicopter.  
Gojirin: I get it. But you'll ride on a helicopter soon, Godzilla.

Kong and Susan look at the beach view.

Susan: It's beautiful, Kong.  
Kong: Susan, I love you. But what if humans see you with me? They think we're ugly couple.  
Susan: I don't care what they say, you save my life those months ago, and I love you so much, Kong.  
Kong: But. Who's bigger, Monstro or Moby Dick?  
Susan: I say Moby Dick. Why?  
Kong: Just wondering. Let's go home, Susan.  
Susan: You can call me Ginormica, Kong.

SIX MONTHS LATER... Next Christmas the family eat dinner together. 

Junior: So what happen at your place, Kong?  
Kong: The boss gave me a huge reward on saving 20 lives on a flu virus. But thanks to my assent Ginormica is learning to become a nurse.  
Ginormica: Why thank you, Dr. Kong.  
Kiko: My boy is better than me and I'm proud of it.  
Gojirin: How's your Prestige Worldwide going with you, Godzilla?   
Godzilla: Good. But need a little more time to get all the places inside. But Mothra is helping me too.  
Gojirin: You guys are doing so great.  
Kiko: Godzilla, Kong, I have a little Christmas surprise for you. Do you want to see it?  
Kong: YES!  
Kiko: LET'S GO LOOK AT IT!

Gojirin: Don't peak.  
Godzilla: Why are our eyes close, Mom?  
Gojirin: You'll see.  
Kong: Is it a new car?  
Kiko: Okay, open them up. Merry Christmas, boys.  
Godzilla: HOLY SHIT!

They all see Kiko's boat hanging up on the tree house!

Kong: WHOA! HOW'D YOU PUT IT ON THE TREE HOUSE, DAD?!  
Godzilla: THIS IS AMAZING!   
Gojirin: Kiko, this is so great, honey.

Godzilla and Kong got Pirate Hats!

ALL: (LAUGHING)

Both: PLAY STATION 5 GAMES!

Both: SHOTGUNS!  
Kong: My favorite gun type.  
Godzilla: Yeah, me too.

Mothra: You both know this is fucked up, right?  
Kiko: Yep.  
Mothra: But Godzilla got a flamethrower in his mouth and he'll burn me with love.

Both: CHEWBACCA MASKS!  
Godzilla: It's too bad mine's not working.


	8. Epilogue

Back at House of Disney Villains. All the Disney Villains laugh to see cartoons are being scared and being hurt!

Jafar: Soon, we will watch our next show is where two little kids being lost by a witch and are facing up against the wall-- eh?

They all see outside a helicopter is landing at the park.

Gaston: What is this?

They see it's Godzilla and Kong, their back for payback!

All the Disney Villains laugh to see them.

Jafar: Well, if it isn't Kong and his big fat butt buddy.

Godzilla: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but I'm gonna kick you repeatedly in the balls, Jafar!

Jafar: LET'S GET 'EM!

They all charge at 'em! But Godzilla and Kong jumped up in the air and stomped some!

Godzilla use his tail to slap Hades and Ratigan! Kong punch Captain Hook and his pirates! He made a big roar! Godzilla grabbed Gaston face and burn him! Godzilla and Kong jumped in the air with pigeons flying and kick so many Disney Villains!

They all run away like the cowards they are. They won, but there's one thing left to finish.

Kong: Where you think your going?  
Godzilla: Huh?  
Jafar: Home.  
Kong: We got something to show you.  
Godzilla: Come on.

They made him look at that White Hedorah Shit!

Godzilla: YOU SEE THAT WHITE HEDORAH CRAP?!  
Kong: DO YOU SEE IT?!  
Jafar: Yeah!  
Kong: NOT TOO FUN DOWN THERE, IS IT?!  
Jafar: No.  
Godzilla: YOU SEE YOUR ACTION HAS CONSEQUENCES!  
Kong: WHEN YOU OPPRESS PEOPLE! THEY RISE UP! IN A FIERY ANGER!  
Godzilla: Go home!

Kong: WE'RE NOT LIKE YOU! WE'RE GROWNUPS, MOTHERFUCKER!  
Godzilla: SAY HI TO YOUR DAD WE WENT HIGH SCHOOL TOGETHER!

They watched as Jafar run away. They both clapped their hands.

Kong: I'm too old for this.  
Godzilla: Yeah, me too.

They both decided to walk in the end.

Godzilla: I guess this is what it's like to be grown up.  
Kong: Hey. Can I ask you something?  
Godzilla: Yeah, of course.  
Kong: Y'know when you started movin' in. Did you touch my drum sets?  
Godzilla: No. I didn't.  
Kong: No, really. I won't get mad, I'm just sayin'.  
Godzilla: No, no. I'm just sayin' I didn't do it. I never did it.  
Kong: Then I own you a apologize for attacking you, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: You don't have to at all, Kong.  
Kong: Then why wouldn't you take a apoligize?  
Godzilla: Because I'm cool.

...The End.


End file.
